


Third

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Confessions, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Feelings, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Love, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, sharing the bed, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie questions why he finds Richie sleeping on the floor near their bed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 42





	Third

“This is the third time I’ve had to put you back in bed. Why the heck do you want to lie on the floor so bad?” Eddie helped his boyfriend back into the bed that they were now sharing.

Richie tried to relax but tensed a bit when Eddie climbed into the bed next to him. Noticing, Eddie raised an eyebrow, looking at him cautiously before he pulled up the covers. “Is there something wrong?”

It was no use hiding anymore. Taking a deep breath, Richie prepared himself for humiliation. “Listen, Eds, I’ve never shared the bed with anyone before.”

Eddie’s face immediately melted into understanding. Good, now Richie could relax. Unless Eddie was just holding in his laughter. Reaching over, Eddie lightly touched his hand, giving it a squeeze. There was no need to explain himself. However, Richie did make a promise to Eddie that they’d tell each other everything. 

Two months ago… it all happened. Both of them had been having a hard enough time as it was reliving dark memories and nightmares. Exploring their relationship was the best, making up for the lost time that was taken from them. It was time for new memories.

“Believe me, I love you, Eds.” Richie chuckled at Eddie rolling his eyes at the nickname in which he obviously adored. “It’s just weird to have someone else in bed with me.”

Even though it was late at night, the conversation couldn’t wait until the morning. No, that would be wrong. 

“Want to know something, Rich?” 

“What?”

“I always snuck out of bed from Myra to sleep on the couch.” Eddie smiled.

Richie raised his eyebrow, surprised. “You did?”

Eddie giggled at the thought of it, nodding. “Yeah. Every night.”

“And she never knew?”

“No! God, she was the worst snorer! And Myra insisted on cuddling, but she’d grip me as if I were a hostage. Worse, she wore this disgusting perfume!”

Richie belted out in laughter, pounding his hand on the bed. “Who did she think that she was cuddling with every night?”

“I made a pillow decoy. I was the first to wake up anyway so then I’d hide everything and she didn’t know. And luckily she never woke up at night.”

The couple laughed a little longer, made jokes, and fell tired. Richie looked a little more relaxed than he did from before.

“So, you’re not alone, Rich,” Eddie went on, coming closer to him, leaning his head against his shoulder. “This is new for me, too.”

Richie kissed his forehead. Switching out their lights, the lovers cuddled closely together. All was quiet until Eddie could hear Richie snickering.

“I still can’t get over that image of the pillow dummy!”

Eddie smiled, happy to finally share that story. “It was funny.”

“And you never took a picture?”

“No. Now go to sleep.”


End file.
